


In which the dog babysits.

by noizy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Babysitting Ren, Fluff, M/M, Nagging Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a doctors app. and doggie ren takes care of noiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the dog babysits.

"..Now Noiz, are you sure you're gonna be alright?"  
You groan in response, feeling like Aoba was being a nagging mother by this point. The bluenett has a doctors app. today and he wanted to take you to it, but you didn't feel like getting drug along. So, you convinced Aoba that ten year olds can take care of themselves and you have Ren to keep you company if it comes down to that. You and Ren don't interact much, unless Aobas at work on the few days he does and you suddenly start getting sad and crying or something, something that happens because your mind likes to wonder around and thinks that Aoba won't come home one night and it'll be your old home all over again, where you're blocked out from everyone and where no one cares about you. Ren knows when you're about to have one of these attacks, so he crawls on your lap and curls up. Sometimes you have to end up petting him and have him promise Aoba will be home as soon as he shift ends. Usually it works, but the one time you ended up crying anyways and fell asleep. Ren stayed with you till Aoba got home and explained the situation to him. 

That was a few months ago, though. Now you understand that he wouldn't leave you home alone for more then a few hours, afraid that you'd wonder off and get into trouble because of bored ness. You sigh again and wave at the departing blue haired, going back to playing your video game. You have no idea what the plot is, but your coil decided to download something for promotion reasons so you figure you'd play it. 

After finishing the game and laying on the couch for about an hour, you decide that you actually want to get to know the small dog better. 

"Ren."   
You call out to him, soon hearing small paw pads on the hardwood floor and then a small dog in front of you.   
"Yes, Noiz?"  
"When did you become Aobas Allmate?"  
"That would be a very long time ago."  
"How many years?"  
"I am unsure."  
You groan softly, talking to this dog was sometimes impossible.   
"Is something wrong, Noiz?"  
"You're impossible to talk to!"  
"I apologize."  
Instead of replying, you lean down to pick up Ren, his tiny paws dangling down from being unsupported.   
"..Fluffy."  
"Yes, I am fluffy."  
You sit him down on your lap and comb your fingers through his fur, unable to really feel it though. It was something to do and Ren seemed to be content with the action so you figured you'd continue. 

After a bit your hand started to cramp and you pulled away, the pain there but not there, dulled. Ren noticed your discomfort because he shifted his tiny body and leaned over to your hand, giving it a tiny lick of appreciation for petting him. 

You sigh, moving to gently scratch Ren behind his ear before you shift, laying down over the couch instead of sitting down. Ren crawling up on your chest, laying down and tucking his tiny paws underneath his chest. 

You chuckle faintly and reach a hand up to him, closing your eyes. You stayed like that for a little while, eventually falling asleep. 

Aoba came home later on, gently turning on a still sleeping Ren to ask how Noiz was durning the time he was gone. 

"He was not a problem, Aoba. I would not mind babysitting him again in the future."

The bluenett smiled and patted the dog on the head.   
"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz was suppose to be a little shit but this happened.


End file.
